Giving Thanks
by Becks7
Summary: It's Thanksgiving! Time for another "first holiday together" fic. Wheeler takes Linka and the other Planeteers home for a traditional Thanksgiving meal and tells everyone what he's thankful for...gee, I wonder what it is?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's Thanksgiving! Time for another "first holiday together" fic. Wheeler takes Linka and the other Planeteers home for a traditional Thanksgiving meal and tells everyone what he's thankful for...gee, I wonder what it is?

Disclaimer: The characters that you recognize from the Captain Planet series are not mine. The ones you don't recognize, are not mine either! They belong to themselves. The winners of the previous fic's challenge will be making an appearance in this one!

A/N: Just wanted to get a little bit of an "appetizer" out there for you guys while I finish working on the rest of it.

* * *

**Giving Thanks**

Thanksgiving is definitely my favorite holiday…It's like Christmas except there's no stress! No worries about finding the perfect gift or decorating the house only to have to take it all down a few weeks later. There's no songs that start out putting you in the holiday spirit, but after hearing two hundred different versions of Jingle Bell Rock two MILLION times, makes you feel all "bah, humbug." IT'S THANKSGIVING! It's all about waking up on Thanksgiving morning and watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The floats, the balloons, the marching bands, performances from the latest pop stars whose careers won't last long enough to be around for the following year's parade! And after the parade, it's about football! Watching football games from afternoon until nighttime, just vegging out on the couch cheering on whichever team Dad was cheering for because he most likely had alot of money on the game…ok, so Thanksgiving in the Wheeler household was a little different than most…It's about appreciating everything that you have…friends, family, a good life…but mostly it's about the FOOD!

Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, yams, cranberries, corn, fresh baked rolls with butter, all kinds of different casseroles, pumpkin pie with a ton of Cool Whip, apple pie with vanilla ice cream, Aunt Robin's peanut butter pie which she makes especially for me since she knows how much I love it…my stomach doesn't know whether to growl or explode!

It's also my favorite holiday because when I was a kid, it was the ONE DAY of the year when it seemed like I came from a normal family. My dad was on his best behavior around the rest of the family. He was putting on that "perfect husband, perfect father" show. He'd carve the turkey, lead us all in prayer as we said "Grace" before we ate. But most importantly, he didn't drink. At Christmas, he had eggnog and he and my uncles would get pretty tanked on that…it was "tradition" they would say. Problem is, my uncles only drank occassionaly…socially…so getting tanked once a year on eggnog wasn't a big deal. They didn't come home from Grandma's and start wailing on their wife and kids like my old man did.

Even though I love Thanksgiving and spending time with my family, it had been a few years since I went home for it. We would usually just do something little here on Hope Island…if we had time, that is. It was never the same. Never a real turkey, just pre-sliced, processed meat in frozen gravy…pop it in the oven, and you've got yourself an instant turkey meal. Instant mashed potatoes instead of the real thing. No casseroles, no pies, no football…just a bland, although well meaning, dinner, and then everyone just went about the rest of their day. Not this year though. This year, I'm going home and I'm bringing **all** the Planeteers with me so they can experience a **real** Thanksgiving. Partly because I'm continuing the tradition of making me and Linka's first holidays together special, but mostly it's because I'm ready for the next step in our relationship...I'm gonna introduced Linka to my family!


	2. Chapter 2

A round of applause for our contest winners, bcrazybrealbyou and jimjamrn. Here's to their immortalization in Captain Planet fanfic!

* * *

Linka won't just be meeting Mom and Dad, but everyone. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins…and that part makes me nervous…Ma and Pop, Gram and Pap, and my aunts and uncles will be cool…it's my cousins that I'm worried about. I already know Joey likes Linka, but Kristen and Kate have never liked any of my girlfriends…until Trish. They **loved **Trish. I never understood why the three of them got along so well. They couldn't be more different. I guess it's because the kids from the suburbs are always fascinated by the kids in the city. They think "it must be so exciting to live there. There's always so much going on." On the other hand, us city kids long for a quiet life in the 'burbs. To have a yard to play in or a dog to play with…that sounds like a more exciting life to me! I guess the ol' cliché is true; the grass always looks greener on the other side. Hell, at least they _HAVE_ grass. Maybe a more appropriate analogy would be "the sidewalks have less trash" on the other side!

Anyways, when Trish and I broke up, I guess Kate and Kristen lost touch with her. I don't know why. I wouldn't have minded if they all stayed friends. It's not like I was around much after that anyways because shortly after we broke up is when I joined the Planeteers. Maybe they've changed. Maybe they've matured. Maybe the fact that they gave Trish a chance means they've grown out of being mean to my girlfriends and trying to scare them away, and they'll be nice to Linka. I sure hope so.

* * *

We decide to go to Brooklyn a day early and spend the night at my parent's place so we aren't rushing around on Thanksgiving Day. It is the first time they have met the Planeteers. I kinda feel bad for Ma-Ti, Gi, and Kwame…it's not that my parents aren't happy to meet them…they are just happier to finally meet Linka!

"Ma, Pop, this is Kwame, Gi, Ma-Ti," I say as my parents politely shake their hands, "and Linka."

My mom greets Linka with a hug as she squeals,

"Oh Linka, it is so nice to meet you!"

"Welcome to our home. Make yourselves comfortable," my dad says, seemingly to everyone, but smiling at Linka.

"Thank you," Linka says. "It is nice to finally meet you too."

"You all can just set your things in the living room for now. I wasn't sure what the…uh…sleeping arrangements would be like."

Linka blushes.

"What are our options? My room and the couch?" I ask.

"Not quiet. We FINALLY cleaned out the spare room. All the junk that has accumulated over the years is gone and we've turned it into a guestroom…in case you ever decided to come visit," she adds pointedly. "There's a daybed in there and we have an air mattress. The new couch over there has a pull out bed."

"Kwame and Ma-Ti can have the guest room, I'll take the pull out bed," Gi offers.

"And Linka and I will take my room. That was easy," I say.

"Uhh, maybe it would be best if I stayed with Gi," Linka says.

"What? Why? Would you rather cuddle with her than me?" I pout.

"Nyet…I just do not think it would be appropriate for you and I to…" she says quietly to me.

But my mom knows exactly what Linka's thinking...after all, moms know everything!

"Oh, don't worry about keeping up appearances for us sweetie. We know Jason is no angel," my mom says.

"MA!"

"What? What I mean is, you're an adult…and we're not stupid. We know that you kids today like to…cohabitate before marriage…it might not have been acceptable back in our day, but times have changed."

Linka's face is as red as my hair.

"I'll leave it up to Linka then. If you'd rather crash with Gi in the living room while we're here, that's fine." She looks relieved to have some of the pressure taken off her. "But if you're comfortable staying with me, great, cuz you know I have trouble sleeping without you in my arms!"

I hear Kwame and Ma-Ti chuckle behind me as Linka shoots me an evil look.

Pressure's back on!

"We will see," she says coolly, but takes her stuff and sets it next to the couch.

"Doesn't look like she's too happy with you kid…guess you'll be sleeping alone!" My dad jokes as he clasps my shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, when we cleaned out the spare room, we didn't throw EVERYTHING away. There were some things that I couldn't bear to throw out…so if you get lonely tonight, I put Mr. Snuggle Bunny in your closet. He always helped you sleep before," my mom says.

And now everyone is roaring with laughter and it's my turn to blush. If it were anyone else, I'd be laughing too. Except it's not funny because it's not happening to anyone else, it's happening to me! Sure, if I'd had a normal childhood, making reference to the stuffed animal I slept with would be funny. But I slept with that stuffed animal because I could cover my head with it when the shouting got too loud. I buried my face in it to absorb the tears of a kid who just took a fist to the face because he tried to step between his father right before he hit my mother.

But I didn't say anything. It would just make everyone uncomfortable.

* * *

My mom made lasagna for dinner that night. It was an old family tradition on her side to have a big Italian lasagna dinner the day before Thanksgiving. Like I said, it's all about the food, even the day before!

When it was time for bed, I stood outside my room, waiting for Linka to exit the bathroom. Once she did, she stopped in front of me, stood on her tip toes, gave me a kiss that ended much too soon, and started walking away from me on her way to the living room. I guess she made her decision. I wasn't ready to give up though. I grabbed her hand to stop her and when she turned to look at me, I ask,

"Are you sure?"

"It is only for a few days. We will survive."

Will we? Easy for her to say. This place doesn't give her nightmares.

She walks back towards me and wraps her arms around me. "Goodnight Yankee. I love you."

"I love you too Babe," whisper into her hair as I take a deep breath. "G'night."

I tried not to sound too disappointed, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

I didn't close my door all the way. I didn't want there to be any barriers between me and Linka. It's stupid, I know. But I thought if I knew she was close, even if she wasn't right next to me, maybe I wouldn't I could hear her and Gi talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Probably just idle chat before bed.

About a half hour later, my door slowly opened as someone entered the room, then closed the door completely. I knew she couldn't stay away, but instead of coming straight towards my bed, she went to the closet. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I heard her rummaging around, then she walks up to my bed, kneels next to it, and holds up that damn stuffed bunny.

"Very funny Linka. And here I was hoping that you reconsidered and came in here to sleep, but instead you came to make fun of me?"

"Nyet. Not to make fun of you. I was laying out there when I remembered something…New Years Eve…when we came back here to sleep…you were in here and I was out there. Then I heard you…you were having a nightmare so I came in here. That night was the first time we ever…umm, it was the start of everything. That nightmare…while I was laying out there, I remembered the demons that haunt you in this place. Then I thought about how your mom was teasing you about this stuffed animal earlier and it hit me…this bunny must have gotten you through many nights."

"Yeah, it did. He's covered my ears, he's absorbed so many tears, and taken a few punches from me. When I couldn't fight back…when I couldn't let my anger out, I'd take it out on this poor guy…throw him, punch him…kick him...but I'd always end up hugging him and crying into him at the end of the day," I say as I take the stuffed animal from her and examine my old friend. He definitely showed signs of all the wear and tear.

She pulls back the covers and slides into bed with me.

"You don't have to do this Babe, I don't want you to be uncomfortable around my parents."

"I do not care what your parents think. All I care about is that you do not have nightmares and have a good night's sleep."

"I'll try. My last memory of this bedroom was a good one. That's what I was trying to think about," I say as I brush my knuckles down her cheek.

"Then let me help you remember…" she pulls the covers up over our heads as she rolls over on top of me and we kiss.

* * *

To Be Continued...GO LINKA! WAY TO SCARE AWAY THE BOOGIE MAN!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy turkey day friends!

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of my alarm, which causes Linka to groan.

"Why did you set the alarm?" She complains. "We are on vacation. No alarms and no waking up early on vacation!"

"Get dressed!" I say as I throw the covers off us. "We're gonna miss the parade!"

She turns her back to me and pulls the covers back over top of herself.

"I have seen it before…you make us watch it every year. Come back to bed and keep me warm!"

"Put some clothes on and you'll get warm!" I say as I pull the covers back once again and throw one of my hoodies at her. "You're gonna need this."

"Will you stop it!" she barks as she pulls the covers back up over her shoulders.

Once I finish getting dressed, I sneak up behind her, begin placing kisses behind her ear, and down her neck as I slowly pull the sheet down off her shoulders and continue trailing kisses between her shoulder blades and across her ribs. I put my hand on her hip and pull at her to roll her over onto her back so I can carry on with my kissing journey, brushing my lips over her stomach. She laces her fingers through my hair and gently tugs until I look up at her.

"That tickles **and **scratches…you need to shave!" she says.

I lay my cheek on her stomach and rubbed my stubbly cheek against it, causing her to giggle.

"STOP IT!" she squeals as holds my head in her hands to keep it from moving against her.

"I. Will. Shave. While. You. Get. Dressed," I say as I nip at her skin and follow a path from her stomach, up her torso, and to her lips.

"Get dressed? How about you get UN-dressed…?" she says as she runs her hands under my hoodie and begins pulling it up.

I can't believe I'm about to do this…

"Seriously Linka…we gotta go."

"Go where? Are we leaving for your Aunt and Uncle's place already?"

"Noooooooo, the parade."

"FINE!" she sighs as she puts her hands on my chest and shoves me away so she can stand up. "Go shave, I will get dressed and I will meet you on the couch so we can watch Bart Simpson, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and Wonder Dog balloons and hope that a strong gust of wind comes and knocks them into a lamp post or traffic signal so they pop! Just like you do every year!" She is rummaging through her bag and pulls out a clean set of undergarments and jeans and begins dressing.

"Uhh, it's _Under_ Dog, not Wonder Dog, actually…"

"WHATEVER!" she angrily huffs as she pulls the hoodie I tossed to her earlier over her head.

"And we're not watching it on TV, we are _GOING_ to the parade. We talked about this last night, remember?" I remind her.

"No we did not."

"Yeah, we did. Right after dinner."

"Oh."

"Oh…what?"

"Oh that explains why I have no idea what you are talking about, that's what! I was with your mother talking and…never mind."

"No, no 'never mind'…talking and WHAT?!" Now I'm nervous. It's never good when the mother and the girlfriend go off and have a chat!

"She was showing me pictures."

"Pictures?" Oh crap.

"Of you when you were younger!"

"Aww man!"

"What's wrong? You were adorable! But thank goodness you got braces when you were 12!" She erupts into laughter as she ruffles my hair.

"Yeah, yeah…so now you know the truth…I wasn't always _this_ handsome!"

"Well thank goodness for orthodontics…Bugs."

"Bugs?"

"As in Bugs Bunny!" she says as she sticks her teeth out over her bottom lip.

"Oh, very funny! Real nice Linka…makin' fun of kids with slight overbites." I kiss her to make her stop making that stupid face at me. But she pulls away to continue insulting me.

"_**Slight**_ overbite?! HA!"

"Shut up and finish getting ready!" I say as I playfully smack her backside.

"HEY!" she shrieks as she hits me back. "Where are you going?"

"To shave and then have a little _talk_ with my mother!"

"Good idea…ask her if she has those copies I wanted of the pictures we discussed," she teases…at least, I hope she's only joking.

* * *

When I walk out into the living room after shaving, everyone is there waiting.

"Well, look who it is… 'Mr. We Have To Be Out Of Here By 7:00 If We Want A Good Spot.'" Gi says sarcastically.

"Don't blame me! I had the alarm set and was up and ready to go, but LINKA wouldn't get out of bed," I defend myself.

"So you ended up not having to resort to cuddling with a stuffed animal after all?" My dad jokes as he comes out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

He's the last person in the world who should be teasing me about needing a stuffed animal for security…he was the reason I never felt safe. But I let it slide.

"No, I guess she couldn't keep away from me."

"But it is not like Linka to be late…" Ma-Ti says.

"Unless she was up late…for some reason," Kwame jokes.

"Noooooo, well…yeah…I mean no…Umm…Never mind. The reason she wasn't ready to wake up so early was because she didn't know we were planning on going to the parade because she was with _you_, Ma!"

"Oh yes, I was just showing her some old family photos."

"Why would you do that Ma!? It's embarrassing!"

"Oh sweetie, it's what mother's do. We like to show off our babies. And she thought you were adorable," she says.

"But I'm not a baby! Showing my girlfriend pictures of me as a baby...and a dorky kid…Geez, were their naked baby pictures?"

"What's wrong boy? It's nothing she hasn't seen right?" My dad says as everyone laughs. "Hopefully it's a little bigger now!" And now everyone is roaring with laughter.

The laugher dies down as everyone's gazes are focused behind me.

"What is going on out here?" Linka asks.

"Oh, just my dad being a wise guy at my expense."

"Aww, sorry that I missed it!" she says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Grab a bagel for the road and let's go! We're late!" I say as I grab her hand and pull her towards the door and hold it open for everyone as they file out.

"Wheeler! Stop being rude! I did not even get to say good morning to your parents!"

"Well, there they are…make it quick!" I say.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, how are you?"

"Good dear, and yourself?" my mom says.

"I am fine…a little tired from getting up earlier than I expected," she says as she glares at me.

"Did you sleep ok?" my dad asks her, but winks at the other Planeteers as they snicker.

"Da, I slept fine."

"Are you looking forward to dinner?"

"Da! I know that the Thanksgivings that we had for Wheeler on Hope Island are nothing compared to what a _real_ Thanksgiving dinner must be like. And I am excited to meet more of your family and to see little Joey again!"

"Oh yes, that's right. You all have met Joey before. But he's not so little anymore! I swear, he's grown a foot since the last time I saw him!" Ma says.

"Can we GO NOW?!" I implore.

* * *

We are too late. There is no room to stand, people are jammed down the allies.

"Great. We shoulda just stayed home and watched it on TV," I say.

"Da, no kidding. Then we could have stayed in bed!"

"Geez Linka! You're always the first one up and out of bed," I argue. "Now the ONE DAY I was up and ready to be somewhere on time, you gimme hell for it!"

"WE ARE ON **VACATION**! I like to stay in bed longer when I know I am free to relax!"

"Yeah well, if we'd have stayed in bed all day, I'm pretty sure my dad would have came in with a freakin' video camera!"

Everyone except Linka laughs.

"What?"

"Forget it. We might as well go back home…we're not gonna see jack from here," I say.

"Hey, that is Dan's hotel across the street, is it not?" Linka asks.

"Yeah. Why? You wanna go say hi?"

"Da…and maybe we can go to the **roof**…"

"Ooooooh! Yeah! Good thinkin' Babe-ushka! You're a genius!"

* * *

Sure enough, Dan was working the front desk.

"Happy Thanksgiving ya big turkey!" I say.

Dan looks up from the computer and is shocked to see us.

"Well, if it ain't Joe and Marilyn! Sorry, but your room is currently occupied!"

"Actually, we were hopin' for a view of the parade from the roof. I wanted to get here early and get a street side view, but Linka here just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle all day."

"WHEELER, SHUT UP!!!"

"Sounds like she's got a different version of that story! But you guys can go ahead up. Trish and Val are up there with a few others already. My shift ends in an hour so I'll be up then."

"Oh man, where are my manners! Dan, this is Kwame, Gi, and Ma-Ti, the other Planeteers."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Nice to meet you guys."

"You too," the others say as they all take turns shaking his hand.

"Make yourselves at home up there. Wheeler and Linka know their way around! They can give you the tour!" Dan says.

* * *

When we get to the roof, I look for Trish and Val. Linka spots them first.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?!" Trish exclaims.

"I brought everyone home for a traditional Wheeler family Thanksgiving dinner. Then I thought it'd be cool if we watched the parade in person. We sure are getting alot of use out of this roof aren't we?" I ask.

"Yeah, seriously. I'm glad my best friend is dating the hotel _**manager**_! There's alot of perks that go along with it!" Trish says.

"He's a manager now?!" I ask.

"Yeah, he just found out a few weeks ago they were promoting him!" Valerie says.

"That is great news. Good for him," Linka adds.

"Can I interest you guys in a Thanksgiving beverage? A little Wild Turkey?" Trish says as she holds up the bottle of Bourbon.

"Jesus Trish! It's 8 in the morning!" I yell.

"It's a holiday!"

After I introduce Trish and Val to the other Planeteers, we chat and make small talk while we wait for Dan to get there and for the parade to start. They have a TV set up so we can see what is going on at the sections of the parade that are taking place elsewhere. It's gonna be a while before things make their way to Times Square.

* * *

Three hours later, the parade is over and there were no major incidents with the balloons…which is good I guess, as funny as it is when a balloon runs into a lamp post, it can be dangerous for spectators.

"Well, I guess we should get going. We gotta go back to my parents' place and pick them up. Then take them for their first ride in the Geo Cruiser up to White Plains."

"Ah, dinner at Uncle Donnie and Aunt Julie's! So much fun. You guys will love it there. Everyone is so friendly and will make you feel right at home," Trish recalls.

Great. I could have done without the reminder that she and I used to be together…for Linka's sake. I'm sure she was nervous enough as it is, but now she knows that the whole family loved Trish, not just my cousins. No pressure.

"Hey, tell Kate and Kristen I said hi, will ya?" Trish asks.

"Yeah sure. You should give 'em a call sometime. I'm sure they'd love to hear from you."

"You're ok with that?"

"Hell yeah. Why wouldn't I be? You guys were friends."

"Yeah, but after we broke up, I figured you wouldn't want me hanging around with your family. And I didn't think they'd chose me over you," Trish says.

"It's not about choosing sides."

"Ok. Well if it's cool with you, maybe I will give 'em a call. See if they wanna come down and go clubbin' sometime."

"I'm sure they'd like that. Dan, Val, nice seeing you. You all have a nice Thanksgiving…and don't eat anything that I wouldn't!" I say.

* * *

We pick up my parents and are on our way to White Plains. I notice that Linka has been quiet for a while.

"Something wrong Babe?"

"Nyet."

"Are you tired? You can nap."

"I am not tired."

"Something's bothering you though," I persist.

"I guess I am a little nervous."

"You've already survived the hard part…my parents. Plus, Joey already loves you. He's already told everyone how great you are and how he always knew we'd end up together, and how I'd be an idiot if I didn't do everything possible to go out with you…I think I may have to keep an eye on Joey incase he tries to steal my girl!"

"But if they all liked Trish…what if they expect me to be like her? And I am **_nothing_** like her!"

"That's a good thing Babe! Trust me! They liked her, but they always thought she was a little too wild," I say.

"I am not as talkative or outgoing as her…"

"They will love you because _**I**_ love you," I say as I put my arm around her and place a kiss on her temple. "You don't need to be like Trish. Just be yourself. They'll accept you. They just want me to be happy and **you** make me happier than anyone else ever has."

"Thank you Yankee."

"No, thank you for making me happy."

"Nyet, thank you for making me feel more comfortable."

"You're welcome…Uhh, there is something I should warn you about though…"

"Please do not tell me your family hates Russians!" she whines.

"No, of course not…I don't think so anyways…but it's about my cousins, Joey's sister Kate, and my other cousin Kristen…The three of us were always close growing up. They were like my little sisters. I'm a year older than Kristen and Kate is a few months younger than her."

"That must have been nice for you to have them, since you had no siblings."

"Yeah, it was nice when Joey came along so I had another boy, but he's alot younger than the rest of us, but it was still nice to have a 'little brother' to teach sports to and be a buddy to. As the oldest, I was always protective of all of them, scaring their boyfriends and letting them know that they better treat my cousins with respect…and I guess the girls felt the need to always look out for me…which is why they've always given my girlfriends a hard time."

I give it some time to sink in and let her process what that could mean for her.

"But they were friends with Trish?" she asks.

"Yeah. Which kinda gives me hope for you…I'm hoping they grew out of that 'over protective' phase."

"Do you still hate their boyfriends?"

"Yeah."

"Then there is no hope for me!"

"Yeah, but guys are pigs. That's why I'll always hate their boyfriends," I explain.

"Well, I am going to let you in on a little secret. Girls are…for lack of a better term…bitches. We do not like or trust other girls until we get to know them…you know why? Because just like you know how boys are, we know how girls are. We are mean, we are moody, we are two faced, and we hurt people's feelings on purpose just to make ourselves feel better about our own insecurities…"

"Yeah, but not all girls are like that…"

"Yes we are," she says.

"You're not."

"I am not? Really? Lucky for me how quickly you forget. All those years I was mean to you and said horrible things to push you away…I am lucky you did not give up."

"Oh. Well that doesn't count. I mean, I never considered you to be a 'bitch.'"

"Why not? I did!"

"I don't know…guess I was just _blinded by love_," I croon.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Absolutely!" I say as I lean in for a kiss. Then I get the feeling we're being watched. Sure enough, when I look up, my mom is looking at us and smiling from ear to ear.

"So what should I do? Avoid your cousins or try to win them over?" Linka asks.

"I don't know…I'll let you know when we get there…I'll kinda feel them out and get a sense of what sort of mood they are in."

"Ok, now I am definitely nervous all over again!"

"Sorry," I say as I pull her closer against my side. "Don't worry. I'll never leave your side until you're ready to ditch me and go look at all the baby pictures my Gram has of me!"

"Oooh, NOW I'm excited!"

* * *

To Be Continued...I'm gonna go eat now! More later on tonight once my family leaves...hopefully. It's a small crowd this year.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrive at my Aunt and Uncle's, I take Linka's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. I keep a hold of her hand as we walk to the front door. My parents are the first ones through the door, followed by Linka and me, and then the other Planeteers. I see Kate and Kristen sitting next to each other on the floor. They look at me, then Linka, then at each other and raise their eyebrows in silent communication. Crap.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence!" My dad announces to the family as he waves his arms at me.

"Hey, sorry if saving the world interferes with a holiday or two!" I say. "_You're welcome_, by the way!"

"Oh Jason! We are so happy you could make it this year!" My Gram says as she hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm happy to be here Gram! Let me introduce you to my friends…This is Kwame, Gi, Ma-Ti, and my girlfr-…"

"LINKAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Joey yells as he comes running into the room and hugs Linka.

"…uhh, and _**Joey's**_ girlfriend, Linka," I finish.

"Hello Joey! Nice to see you again. How are Lady and…what did you end up naming her pup?"

"Champ. It was 'Tramp,' like the movie, but then my parents explained to me what a tramp is and said it wouldn't be appropriate…but considering we saved him from Dr. Blight, I think the name was **very** appropriate!"

I burst into laughter, I can't help it, but all the "adults" give Joey "the look!" So I try to suppress my laughter. But it is obvious…the kid's a mini me!

"You guys wanna come see Lady and Champ?" Joey asks.

"Maybe after we finish meeting the rest of your family, ok?" Linka says to him. Nice job Babe. Scoring major points there, being nice to the kid, but showing an interest in getting to know the rest of the family. Smooth.

"So...Jason brought home a blonde...there's something new!" My Uncle Donnie says.

"Oh, haha! The funny guy in the corner is Uncle Jeff," I say. "And this beautiful woman is my Gram,"

"But you can either call me Gram, or Paula, because if you say Mrs. Wheeler, you're going to have four other women answer you! Linka dear…I would love it if felt comfortable enough to call me Gram."

Yes! She's in with Gram! Uh oh. Kate and Kristen are sharing a look again. Jealous, no doubt. They don't wanna share Gram and Pap's attention or affection. Even when Joey was born, they were like that, and Joey is Kate's little brother! I love 'em, they're sweethearts once you get to know them, but what Linka said to me in the Geo Cruiser…I'm starting to realize she was right. My cousins are mean girls when they want to be!

"I will call you Gram if that is what you would like me to call you," Linka says.

"Then Gram it is! The sleeping man in the recliner is my husband Bill…or Pap. I can't believe he's sleeping through all of this! I told him to turn on his hearing aides before company arrived!"

"You wanna take over the introduction duties Gram?" I joke.

"Sorry dear, I just didn't know if you remembered everyone since it's been so long!"

"Ooooooooh," the family all says in unison.

"Very funny. Ok, next to Uncle Jeff is his wife, Aunt Robin, and the blonde on the floor over there is their daughter Kristen," I say as I wave at her and smile. She smiles and waves back and then directs a smile and a wave at my friends…well…that's encouraging!

"And over there are Joey's parents, Uncle Donnie, Aunt Julie, and their other kid, Kate is next to Kristen," I once again smile and wave and she returns it and also acknowledges my friends. Ok. This is good. No evil glares.

"So Jay, have you seen Trish since you've been home?" Kristen asks.

Damn it.

"Yeah actually I have. Linka and I have been up here a few times since New Years and hung out with Trish and some friends of hers, and her friends have become _**our**_ friends. On New Years Eve, you shoulda seen Linka and Trish! Trish got Linka to…"

"Uh Wheeler?!" Linka says as she tugs at my hand and shakes her head.

"What?"

"Shut up," she says through clenched teeth.

"Oh. What I mean to say is…Trish actually played a major roll in getting me and Linka together."

By loosening her up with tequila, but hey, whatever works, right?

"Really? That's so sweet. It's good to know that you two still remained friends. That's a sign of maturity. How is Trish? Your father told me that she had gotten into some trouble," Gram says, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Yeah, but Jas' saved her!" Kate adds.

"I would have saved **_anyone_** who was being manipulated by Skumm. It just happened to be a friend…several of my friends actually. I saved a few of them…I just wish I coulda done more to save Frankie," I say sadly.

Linka squeezes my hand and rubs her thumb back and forth across my knuckles.

"Hey Joey, why don't you show us your dogs now…if that is ok?" Gi suggests.

"Can we Mom? Or is it time for dinner?" Joey asks.

"That's fine. We still have an hour before dinner will be ready…but don't monopolize too much of Jason and his friends' time. I'm sure Jason would like to visit with the rest of the family too," Aunt Julie says.

"Yeah, she's right Joey. Why don't you take the others out to see Lady and Champ and I'll be out in a few minutes," I say. "I wanna catch up with Kate and Kristen."

"Ok cool. Come on guys!" Joey says as he grabs Linka's other hand and starts leading her away.

She looks at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"It's ok Babe. I'll catch up," I say as I release her hand, put my hand on the back of her head, and pull her towards me for a kiss. Public displays of affection aren't something I'd normally do in the past with other girls I'd bring around to meet the family…not even Trish. But Linka's different. I can't help myself. I love her and I want everyone to know!

Once Linka and the others have left, I look over at Kristen and Kate,

"You two. Kitchen. NOW."

They stand up and walk past me towards the kitchen, I start to follow them when my mom pulls me aside.

"Jason, be nice to your cousins," she says.

"I will be. As soon as I make it clear that _**they**_ need to be nice to Linka."

"They didn't do anything," she says.

"They brought up Trish with the intention of trying to make it awkward for Linka…fortunately, Linka and Trish are cool with each other."

"Just don't do anything to make dinner awkward between you three. You've always been so close."

"I know. Which is why I want them to like Linka, but they've already got their minds made up that they're not going to give her a chance."

When I get to the kitchen, Kristen and Kate are leaning against the counter with their arms folded.

"I can't believe I was actually looking forward to introducing Linka to my family," I yell.

"Jay, you know this is our…_thing_…we always give your girlfriends a hard time," Kate says.

"Yeah, we just wanna make sure they can handle the heat…if not, they're not good enough for you…obviously it's worked in the past…how many losers have we gotten rid of?" Kristen asks Kate.

"Probably at least 4 or 5," she answers.

"WRONG! _**You've**_ gotten rid of _**ZERO**_!!! _**I've**_ gotten rid of 4 or 5. You know why?" It's a rhetorical question, but I pause anyways. "Because _**I**_ didn't want to be with them…not because I thought you didn't like them. Well guess what, it's time for both of you to _**GROW THE HELL UP.**_ Linka's not going anywhere, so you better make an attempt to get to know her before you go judging her and deciding you don't like her. I love you guys, but if she feels uncomfortable coming around the family because of you two…you'll never see me again for _**any**_ holidays because I'll be spending them with her."

"Oh c'mon Jas'. Don't you think you're being a little dramatic over your latest 'flavor of the month'?" Kristen asks.

"No, I don't. I've been crazy about this one since I was 16. She's not just another girlfriend…she's _**THE**_ girlfriend. She's the one."

They both roll their eyes and chuckle.

"What? Look, if this is about Trish…I know you guys liked her. I know you became friends, but that didn't have to stop just because me and her didn't work out. You could've still stayed in touch. As a matter of fact, she told me to tell you guys hi, and I told her she should give you call and hang out sometime. She said she'd do that and she'd take you clubbing."

"We didn't think it would be right to stay friends with her. We didn't think you'd like us hanging out with your ex. We stopped talking to her out of a sense of loyalty to you!" Kate says.

"Well you didn't have to do that," I say.

"It's not like she even tried to stay in touch anyways. After you two broke up, she never made any attempts to keep in touch," Kristen adds.

"You know why? For the same stupid reasons you guys had. She didn't think it'd be right. I wouldn't have cared…why can't you guys take a lesson from Joey? He's had a chance to get to know Linka and he thinks she's great!"

"He's 13 years old. He thinks anything with _boobs_ is great!" Kate says.

"You know what…Never mind. Whatever. Just do me a favor, if you don't have anything nice to say to Linka, just don't say anything at all…but if you care about me as a cousin…as a surrogate big brother…you'll accept her as part of our family because one of these days, she will _**officially**_ be one of us."

* * *

I leave them with that thought and I go outside to meet up with Joey and the others. I walk up behind Linka, put my arms around her waist, kiss her cheek, and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Look how big the pup has gotten! And Lady…I hardly recognized her. She is at a healthy weight now and looks like a completely different dog!"

"Yeah. She looks good," I say inattentively.

"Are you ok?" Linka asks as she turns her head to look at me.

"Yeah. Fine," I say as I snap out of it, kneel down, and call the dogs over to see me. I rub their bellies and scratch each of them behind the ears.

"Should we go in now?" Joey asks.

"Yeah…let's go watch some football," I say as I take Linka's hand and lead her inside.

* * *

The other Planeteers all ask if there is anything they can do to help, but are told to just sit down and relax. Kristen and Kate wouldn't even look at me when Linka and I walked into the room. Probably too ashamed, as they should be. Once everyone but Linka and I have taken a seat, there is only one spot left on the couch.

"Go ahead, I am going to see if I can help your mother, aunts, and Gram in the kitchen," Linka says.

"No Babe, they said they have it under control. Stay with me."

"There are no more seats left. At least let me go offer to help!"

A few minutes later, she's walking out of the kitchen.

"Told you so!" I said.

"I would have stayed, but Gram gave me a choice…if I help, I do not get to see any more baby pictures!"

"I'm not gonna let you see them anyways!" I say as I grab her by the waist and pull her down to sit on my lap.

"Hey Jay, I bet you a drumstick that the Lions lose by more than 20 points!" Joey says.

"No idiot in their right mind would take that bet, Kid! That's a given. And you can have the drumstick…I'm more of a thigh man these days," I emphasize my point by running my hand from Linka's knee up to her thigh…which of course earns me a smack and a,

"WHEELER!"

"Unless we are on the beach and Linka is in a bikini…then he is more of a breast man!" Gi jokes.

"GI!!!" Linka gasps, then reaches over and smacks Gi's arm, while everyone else bursts into laughter. I'm speechless. I wanna laugh, but I know it'll get me in trouble.

"Sorry Linka…it was right there and I couldn't resist!" Gi apologizes.

Pap FINALLY wakes up at the commotion.

"Huh? What's going on? Who's that…and that? And that? What the hell?"

"Hey Pap! Nice of you to finally join us," I say.

"Jason? When did you get here?" he asks as he takes out his hearing aides and adjusts the volume.

"About an hour ago. Pap, these are my friend's Ma-Ti, Gi, and Kwame." He has a lost look on his face. "But I'm sure they won't mind if you just refer to them as 'Hey you' like you do everyone else! And this is my girlfriend, Linka."

"Blonde…there's a shocker!" He laughs. I just roll my eyes.

"It is nice to meet you," Linka says to him.

"Yeah, you too…where you from?"

"Russia."

"I knew a guy from Russia once. Couple o' guys actually. Met 'em in the war. Good guys…couldn't understand a damn thing they said though. Your accent is much nicer though."

"Umm, thank you…?"

"So Jason, how'd you end up with a pretty girl like that?" Pap asks.

"Don't know Pap. We live on an island and her choices are limited…I expressed more interest in her than Kwame or Ma-Ti. I got lucky I guess!"

"So what was all the commotion about earlier?" Pap asks.

"Jason was just telling us which of Linka's body parts are his favorite!" Joey laughs.

"JOSEPH!!!" Uncle Jeff scolds.

"Sorry. I mean what parts of the turkey he likes!" Joey backtracks.

I put my lips against Linka's ear and whisper,

"Never mind Babe. I don't have favorite parts…I like all of you."

She jams her elbow backwards and into my ribs and I retaliate by digging my fingers into her sides to tickle her. Is anyone watching us? I don't care. Right now, no one else exists in the world except me and the gorgeous girl in my lap whose giggling is the most wonderful sound I've ever heard.

* * *

Dinner is served. We sit around the table and admire the spread.

"Everything looks and smells great," Kwame says.

"Yes, thank you again for letting us be a part of your family's celebration," Ma-Ti says to Gram.

"I'm so happy you all could join us!" Gram says. "Jason, will you lead us in saying Grace?"

"Sure Gram."

Once I finish the prayer, everyone digs in.

"We have a tradition here where every year during dinner, we go around and say a few things that we are thankful for. So if you kids wanna think of a few things, feel free to share once your turn comes around," Pap says to my friends.

It cycles around the table and is now Linka's turn.

"Well, like the other Planeteers have said, I am thankful for your hospitality, and also thankful for the opportunity to meet you and get to know you. So, thank you for making us feel welcome and like family. But more than anything, I am thankful for Wheeler…err, Jason. In the 11 months that we have been together, he has made me happier than I ever thought possible. He has made every holiday that we have spent together so special and I have learned so many new traditions. But it is not the holidays that I am most thankful for…it is every day in between," she says with a smile as she reaches under the table and takes my hand.

"That's beautiful!" my mom says. "I know I already had my turn, but I'd like to add to mine. I am thankful that my son found such wonderful, thoughtful girl. As a mother, it's all we can ever hope for our children, that they will find happiness and love. I'm so glad Jason has you Linka."

"Thank you," Linka says shyly.

"Ok, my turn!" I say. "Thanks for the food. Thanks for my family. Thanks for my friends. That's what I say every year. This year, I can change it up a little…I'm thankful for love. I finally know what it feels like to be in love and to be loved."

I turn to face Linka so I can look her in the eye and then continue,

"Linka, you have made me so happy. More than I could have ever imagined, so thank you. This year has flown by. And you know what, you're right. It's not just the holidays that are special…it's the other days. When we don't need a reason to be happy. When there's no holiday or special occasion to celebrate, I still feel like buying you gifts for no reason, like when I bring you flowers, just so I can see you smile. **_Every_** dinner we have together is romantic; we don't need candle light or a fancy restaurant. I could be eatin' a burger and fries, but as long as I'm sharing those fries with you, and looking into your eyes, that meal will taste better than anything a gourmet chef could cook up. I wanna start dancing _**every**_ time I hold you in my arms, not just when I hear our song playing. I don't need it to be the 4th of July to see fireworks…I see them _**every**_ time we kiss. Everyday is my birthday because _**everyday**_, you make me feel more alive than I ever did before we were together. I love you…, and I know you know that…, and I know that our friends know it…but today, I'm thankful that now my family knows it. And I hope they see how happy you make me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Joey look over at Kate and Kristen, who look at each other, smile, and then look down at their plates.

I can't remember at what point Linka's eyes started to well up, nor do I remember at what point those tears started to fall. But she's smiling through those tears so I know they're happy tears. And I don't know when tears started falling from my own eyes, but they are. I know it's not appropriate to do it at the dinner table, but I can't help myself, I lean forward and kiss her, brushing her tears away with my thumbs.

"I love you Yankee," she says softly as she pulls away slightly. "And I am also thankful that your family now knows it. I want them to know that _**nothing**_ matters to me more than you do."

She once again closes the distance between us as we kiss.

When I pull back, she's smiling the most beautiful smile and her eyes are sparkling so much, I can see my own reflection.

"And I'm thankful for the way you look at me, for your smile, and I'm thankful that _**I'm**_ the one that puts that smile on your beautiful face, and that that smile is directed at me," I add.

I sit back in my chair and look up at the other guests. Ma, Gram, Aunt Robin, Aunt Julie, Kate, Kristen, and Gi are all wiping away tears. Joey is happily chowing down on a drumstick, Kwame and Ma-Ti are smiling happily, while Dad, Pap, Uncle Jeff, and Uncle Donnie are shaking their heads at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Do you have any idea how bad you just made the rest of us men look?!" Uncle Donnie says with a chuckle.

* * *

The rest of the dinner goes on as usual. Everyone is engaged in their own groups of conversation. And then the moment I'd been hoping for happens…

"So Linka, what power does your ring have?" Kristen asks.

"Wind."

"So you just say the word and point? And wind comes out?" Kate asks.

"Something like that. I have to concentrate."

"Can you control it?" Kristen asks.

"Da. Depending on how hard I concentrate…I can make it be like a tornado, or just a small gust."

"That's pretty cool. I bet it took alot of getting used to," Kate says.

"It took a few weeks. It was about a year before I think I knew everything that the ring was capable of doing."

I put my hand on Linka's knee and squeeze. This is great!

"So you are both around Wheeler's age? Are you in college or have you finished already?" Linka asks them.

...And so that's how the rest of the night went. I let Kristen and Kate get to know Linka while I talked to Joey about how his hockey team was doing and if he was getting much playing time.

When it was time to go, Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti said their goodbyes and then went out to the Geo Cruiser to do the pre-flight check while my parents, Linka, and I finished saying goodbye to my family. I hug everyone and they all tell me how great Linka is…duh.

"Goodbye Linka…it was nice to meet you," Kristen says.

"Yeah, maybe we'll see you again on Christmas?" Kate asks.

"Maybe. I do not know what our plans are yet for Christmas…but hopefully we will see you both again soon. Perhaps if you are not doing anything over summer break, you can come down to Hope Island for a vacation!"

"That'd be awesome!" Kristen says.

"Yeah definitely!" Kate adds.

"Can I come too?!" Joey asks.

"NO!" Kristen and Kate say.

"Don't listen to them, of course you can come buddy!" I say as I put him in a playful head lock. "I'll even come get you in the Geo Cruiser and let you take the wheel for a while!"

Linka is saying goodbye to my grandparents when Kristen and Kate pull me aside.

"We're sorry Jas'. You were right. We should have given her a chance. She's really nice," Kristen admits.

"Yeah. And it's obvious that you are both in love. We're glad you're happy. You two make such a cute couple. You're perfect together. I really do hope you guys come up more often to visit," Kate says.

"We will. And thank you for getting to know her…but the good news is, she's the last one you'll ever have to get to know. From now on, you can concentrate on scaring away all of Joey's girlfriends!"

I give each of my cousins a big hug before leaving.

* * *

When we get back to my parents' place, everyone heads straight to bed. Must be the turkey making us tired. Something about turkey puts me to sleep. For real…it's been scientifically proven. There's something in it that makes you tired.

"So what did you think of Thanksgiving Babe?" I ask, as we get dressed for bed.

"I think that I gained eight pounds!" she says as she pulls up her shirt to reveal her still perfectly flat stomach.

I kneel in front of her, place my hands on her hips to hold her steady, and begin placing kisses on her abdomen.

She laughs as I tickle her then asks,

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm about as stuffed as that poor turkey we just devoured! But I think I still have room for a leg…maybe a thigh…definitely some breast," I say as I run my hand over the body parts that coincide with the turkey pieces.

"I thought you were tired…"

"Yeah, but you know I can't go to sleep when I'm hungry."

I wrap my arms around the back of her legs and lift her up so that my face stays level with her stomach.

"Wheeler! Put me down!"

Once I get her close to the bed, I drop her on the mattress. "If you insist!"

I climb over top of her and sit, straddling her legs.

"So what'd you think of my family?" I ask.

"I thought they were great. I was a little unsure about your cousins at first, but in time, things got better once the ice was broken."

"Yeah, they all really liked you too," I say.

"Those things you said at dinner…that was so sweet. I cannot even begin to describe how that made me feel. For you to say stuff like that when we are alone is one thing, but for you to say it in front of so many people…I never doubted how you felt about me, but for you to let everyone know…to say it in front of your family…it meant alot."

"I meant every word. And I know I shouldn't wait to say those sort of things, and I want you to know, that I wasn't just saying it because it's Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for you _**every day**_. You've made my life so much better than I ever imagined it could be, considering my sucky childhood. As far as I'm concerned, that wasn't even my life. That was some other guy. I didn't start living until I met you."

She sits up, kisses me, and after a few moments of that, she continues,

"I am thankful for your determination and for not giving up on me and for making me realize that _**this**_ is ok. We can be teammates and we can be friends and we can be more than friends…we can love each other and it does not negatively affect the team. It makes us stronger. And I am thankful for those sweet, soft, pouty lips that do such wonderful things."

We kiss some more and things start to heat up. I gently push her backwards so she is laying down, brace myself above her, and say,

"Wonderful things, eh? Just you wait! You ain't seen nothin' yet!"

"BOZHE MOY!!! WHEELER!!!" she gasps.

"Is this ok...? I'll stop…"

"Nyet. Do not stop. Do not _**ever**_ stop!"

"Thanksgiving is _**definitely**_ my favorite holiday!" I say with a devilish grin.

"Me too, Yankee…me too."

* * *

The End!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!! Even if you don't celebrate it, I'm thankful for all the readers and reviewers!

Tryptophan is the thing in turkey that makes us tired after a big Turkey dinner in case you didn't know…But I think the holiday drowsiness has less to do with the amounts of turkey consumed and more to do with the alcohol! Or maybe that's just me!

And thanks to Kate and Kristen for giving me a great plot device! When I was writing, I felt bad for them, because I know how mad we all get at characters who make life hard for Wheeler and Linka! I hadn't intended on making those two out to be "mean" but I didn't want them to be one dimensional "filler" characters. I wanted them to have meaning and purpose! So I made them a little mean, but then they redeemed themselves and proved that they are great people...just like I'm sure the real Kate and Kristen are!


End file.
